Mistletoe
by Shonetta
Summary: JC. Short story for the Christmas season. Naomi is plotting. AU


Disclaimer: _Star Trek Voyager_ Characters are the Property of Paramount Pictures.

**Mistletoe**

Naomi Wildman was tired of sorting out the Christmas decorations. Putting red tinsel in one box and silver in another was just the kind of task her mother would give her, not something she expected a Captain's assistant to do. She wrapped the red tinsel around her wrist, unwrapped it, and then swung it to and fro, watching it glitter in the light. That occupied her mind for a few moments, but then she was bored again. She looked up at the Captain, who was working busily at her desk, and Naomi suddenly remembered a conversation she had overheard the night before. With this recollection, her bored mind was suddenly alive with inspiration. Eagerly, she stepped closer to the desk, folded her arms upon it, and watched the Captain work.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Miss Wildman?" Kathryn said, not looking away from the screen before her.

"Do you like Commander Chakotay?"

"Of course I like him," Kathryn smiled, turning to look at Naomi. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

With a smug smile, Naomi wandered away from the table and returned to her task of sorting out the Christmas decorations.

* * *

Chakotay was sitting alone in the Mess Hall eating his dinner. Naomi skipped over to him and, uninvited, sat opposite him.

Chakotay looked up at her. "What can I do for you, Miss Wildman?"

"Nothing," she replied. She saw Neelix behind Chakotay and called to him. "Neelix, can I have a glass of strawberry milkshake?"

The Talaxian smiled. "One strawberry milkshake coming up."

Naomi began to swing her legs under the table, accidentally kicking Chakotay. For a little thing she had a vicious kick and he almost choked on his food.

"Sorry," Naomi laughed, putting her hand to her mouth.

"It's quite alright," Chakotay said, taking a drink of water to clear his throat.

Neelix placed a glass of frothy milkshake before her. "One Strawberry milkshake."

"Thank you, Neelix."

"You're welcome."

Naomi popped the straw into her mouth and took a delicious mouthful. Then she sat back against her chair. "The Captain's nice, isn't she?"

Chakotay smiled and winked. "If she's in a good mood."

Naomi took that as a yes, and took another mouthful of milkshake before asking her next question.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you," he teased.

"That's no answer," Naomi laughed. "But you do think she's pretty, don't you?"

"I suppose I do," he said uncomfortably.

"She has pretty eyes. Don't you think she has pretty eyes?"

He nodded and hastily put some food into his mouth.

"And pretty hair too. Don't you think her hair is pretty?"

"Tuvok to Commander Chakotay."

Chakotay hit his commbadge, glad of the interruption. "Chakotay here."

"Your assistance is required on the Bridge."

"I'll be right there. Chakotay out." He pushed aside his plate and stood. "Forgive the departure, but I must get back to work."

"As you were."

Naomi watched him leave, a huge grin on her face.

Neelix approached her. "And why are you looking so pleased with yourself, young lady?"

"You'll see," she smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

A Christmas tree was installed in the Ready Room when Naomi returned after lunch. She clapped her hands together for joy at the sight of it.

"Can I decorate it, Captain, please?"

Kathryn smiled. "I wouldn't entrust the job to anyone else."

Naomi beamed at her and hurried over to the boxes of tinsel she had sorted out that morning. "I'll put on the red tinsel, Captain. I like red, don't you?"

"I certainly do," Kathryn said returning to her work.

Naomi began to decorate the tree, at least the parts she could reach. After a while, she glanced at the Captain sheepishly. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you like Commander Chakotay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like him just a little bit, a medium bit, or a large bit?"

"Suffice it to say I like him," Kathryn smiled.

"He likes you too. He thinks you're pretty. He says you have nice eyes and..."

"Alright, Miss Wildman," Kathryn said, blushing crimson, "that's quite enough."

"Don't you like to know he thinks you're pretty?"

Kathryn feigned annoyance. "I said that's quite enough."

Naomi took the hint and returned to her task of decorating the tree. A few baubles and a fairy and it would look wonderful. She managed the baubles, but couldn't reach the top of the tree to put up the fairy.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"You'll need to put on the fairy."

Kathryn got up and Naomi held out the fairy to her. Kathryn took it and carefully placed the small glittering doll with silver hair and a silver gown on top of the tree.

Naomi smiled happily. "It's a fine Christmas tree now, isn't Captain?"

"Very fine," Kathryn replied. "You've done a wonderful job." She paused. "But there's one thing missing."

"What's that?"

"Chocolate stars. We always had chocolate stars on our tree when I was a little girl."

"Chocolate like you can eat?"

"Chocolate you can eat. Shall we replicate some?"

Naomi nodded enthusiastically. Kathryn went over to the replicator and ordered a dozen Christmas chocolate stars. In seconds they appeared, individually wrapped in gold paper, and perfectly aligned in a red box. Naomi looked at them eagerly and Kathryn handed her the box. "Put ten on the tree."

Naomi looked up at her Captain. "That will leave two left over."

"Precisely. One for you and for me."

"You mean we can eat one now?"

"Once you've put the others on the tree."

At that, Naomi hastened to the task. When the ten were on the tree, she took one out of the box for herself, and handed the Captain the other. Naomi carefully took off the shiny wrapping and after studying the chocolate star beneath for a while, took a bite. Her eyes widened with delight.

"Cream filling!"

Kathryn took a bite of her own chocolate. "Delicious."

Naomi scoffed the remainder of the chocolate and then licked her lips.

"Commander Chakotay would like these, don't you think?"

"I'm sure he would."

"Can I take him one?"

"If you wish."

* * *

Naomi boldly approached Chakotay on the Bridge and held out the chocolate star to him.

"For you, from the Captain."

Chakotay glanced around the Bridge, wondering if anyone had observed this peculiarity, but everyone seemed preoccupied with their work. He took the chocolate. "Tell her thank you."

"They are delicious. They have cream and everything inside. The Captain took this one off her tree just so you could have it."

"Did she now?"

"She must like you a lot. You're going to have to give her something back."

"Any ideas?"

She smiled deviously. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Naomi held out a cuddly Christmas bear to the Captain. "For you, from Commander Chakotay."

Kathryn hesitantly took the toy. "Why would he want to give me this?"

"To thank you for the chocolate and because he likes you."

Kathryn bit her lip. "Did he tell you that?"

Naomi nodded. "And he wants to meet you in holodeck two in fifteen minutes time."

"But I..."

"I'll tell him you'll be there," Naomi cried, skipping to the door.

"Naomi, I haven't said..."

But she was gone.

* * *

"The Captain wants to meet you in holodeck two in fifteen minutes."

Chakotay looked up from his monitor.

"Did she say what for?"

"She wants to thank you for your present."

"Present?"

"The one you told me to give her to thank her for the chocolate."

Chakotay sat back in his chair. "And what did I give her exactly?"

Naomi backed away from him. "I have to go, Commander, my mother is waiting for me."

She hurried away from him.

"Naomi!"

But she was already in the turbo lift.

* * *

"Computer, run the Victorian Christmas program."

Instantly, Naomi found herself in a beautiful Victorian living room full of Christmas decorations. In the corner was a large Christmas tree, presents scattered beneath it. A huge fire burned in the hearth, and before it were comfortable looking chairs. Outside the window, snow fell. Everything was perfect except one thing. But Naomi immediately took care of that.

She heard the swoosh of the holodeck doors and hurried to hide behind one of the chairs. She heard the sound of heels on the wooden floor and knew the Captain had entered. Moments later, the doors swooshed again and she peeped to see if it was Chakotay.

It was.

Kathryn and Chakotay both looked around, both thinking the other had planned this. They gazed at each other, partly with embarrassment, partly with anticipation.

"Thank you for the chocolate," Chakotay said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you for the bear."

So that is what Naomi had given her.

Kathryn looked around the room. It was truly idyllic. She wasn't sure if she should be pleased or disturbed at what was obviously a romantic gesture.

"So," she said, "what did you want to see me about?"

Chakotay flinched. "I thought it was you who wanted to see me?"

They stared at each other and then laughed. "Naomi," they said in unison.

Chakotay put his hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "My guess is she's here somewhere, spying on us." He looked around the room. "Naomi Wildman, where are you?"

Naomi hesitated, but then revealed herself. Kathryn approached her. Her voice was firm, but not angry. "Do you mind telling us what this is about?"

"I was just helping."

"Helping?"

"You and the Commander."

"In what way helping?"

"Helping you to tell each other that you like each other."

Kathryn could feel her face flush crimson. "What gives you that idea?"

"Mom and Neelix were talking about it. They didn't think I could hear, but I could. They said it was a shame that you wouldn't admit to each other that you liked each other as she thought you would make a lovely couple. I think you would too."

Kathryn dared not look at Chakotay. "I see that you meant well, Naomi, but the Commander and I can take care of ourselves."

"Then why aren't you a couple like Tom and B'Elanna?"

Kathryn was not going to answer that. "That's enough from you, young lady. Now, go to your quarters."

"But?"

"Immediately."

Naomi hung her head. "Yes, Captain."

Slowly she left the holodeck and the doors closed behind her, leaving Kathryn and Chakotay alone.

They stood in silence, neither looking at the other.

Then Chakotay began to laugh. Kathryn began to laugh too and at last they looked at each other. They gazed long into each others eyes. At last Kathryn spoke.

"Everything's so simple to children." She paused. "Perhaps because our adult minds see unnecessary complications."

There was no mistaking the look in her eyes and this made Chakotay bolder than usual. He stepped closer. "Do you realize there's a mistletoe above us?"

Kathryn smiled. "There's two dozen mistletoes above us."

"The best way of making sure we would stand beneath one of them."

Kathryn bridged the gap between them. "It would be a shame to let her efforts go to waste."

"It would indeed."

"And it is Christmas."

"Christmas."

With that, Chakotay kissed her lips softly. Kathryn slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him in return.

**The End**


End file.
